


where I belong

by WarriorWolf



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aphrodite messing with something sacred, F/M, Teen Clint Barton, first 5 chapters in one, sorry again about te delete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorWolf/pseuds/WarriorWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry the old story back again clicked the wrong button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first five

I’M OUT OF MY CAVE.  
This is not my first life I ran away from. My first life I ran away from was from my birth parent to keep her save. Secondly I ran away from my life as Agent Scorpio the most feared person in the law sector of the world and there I was Fox’s little sister. Now I’m kicked to the curve in this live by my Alpha. He kicked me out because I’m a full blown shifter of animals.  
I stayed at the Black’s house. Jacob was there when I was kicked out. We walked home together and told Billy what happen. He asked us where we wanted to move to as a family. We talked and decided on the sunny island of Hawaii.  
We sold everything and were getting ready to move. I made sure my accounts will be accessible in Hawaii. The house we were renting was a cabin in the woods so that Jacob and I could feel free.  
We were at the Honolulu airport getting our bags. At our taxi I was being pulled into a direction, I learned to trust the felling, I threw all, but one of my bags into the taxi I kept my duffel bag I was getting the idea I will need it. Walking to the taxi I paid the driver $100 just to help Billy settle in. Walking to the pull was getting harder with each step; I was in so much pain that Jake had to help me walk. I finally saw what pulled me to this place. My dad’s side of the family decided to give me the job of protecting, the people who fight for justices. My instincts took over so fast that I had my duffel bag down and my weapons out so fast it was shocking to Jacob.  
The fight was over so fast that I can’t remember how it happened. The guy I saved was detective sergeant Daniel Williams; he took us with him to their HQ. We were greeted by a man with a military cut black hair, muddy brown eyes, wearing a Navy Blue shirt and Khaki cargo pants. Well looks like Lt. Commander McGarrett is my true love.  
Let me explain you see my "dad"(it's complicated) is Poseidon my little brother Percy Jackson went missing after his second war and I found and save him and they made me the protector of the just. Part of the deal thanks to Ares is I need to find my one true love in all my forms the most difficult one turned out to be the wolf side. Oh by the way they all blessed me with a part of their power. Wonderful right.  
“Hi, Danno what happened to you and who are they?”  
At least he sees us  
“Uhmm….. lady that saved my life and friend please follow me.”  
Please think before you asked.  
“Sir where is your restrooms?”  
I didn't.  
“Down the hall to your left.”  
“Thank you.”  
I ran to the restrooms to wash away Jenifer Jones the mysterious one and became Jezebel Jade Knight again. The teen with signs of PTSD, a SCORPIA tattoo, the tattoo of the SAS motto and body littered with scars. Taking one last breath I walked out to the men. They all gasped as they saw me I felt comfortable back in my Navy SEAL uniform.  
“Why do you have a SEAL uniform?”  
As inpatient as ever I see.  
“You’ll see soon let’s just do the back ground checks so I can apply for a job and can get my family off my back.”  
I need to shoot something.  
”Please place your hand on the scanner sir.”  
Jacob did as he was asked and his information came up.  
“Jacob Black,  
Age: nineteen  
No mother as well as no record.”  
“Want a job?”  
“Yes!”  
“Welcome to Five-O.”  
“Place your hand on the scanner ma’am?”McGarrett said with a sneer.  
I did it knowing my life will be blocked.  
“Uhhh…boss do you have level sixteen clearing?”  
“No, why?”  
“We need it to access her information.”  
“Here let me” I did what was needed.

 

 

AGENT SCORPIO

REAL LIFE:BEST LEFT UNKNOWN  
ADOPTED FATHER:JAMES DANIELS  
AGE:19  
MISSIONS:100+  
SUCCESS RATE:100%  
STATUS: MIA  
UNIT KNOW WERE SHE IS, BUT WON’T TALK

A SCORPION STANG MY BUTT 

So not long after the chaos created by my file we received a call to come too the governor’s office. We had a small transport problem. Chin and Danny drove in Danny’s car. Kono, Jake and Steve in Steve’s truck. I had to pull rank on Chin to lone me a bike.

As we neared the building I had the feeling of my people I needed to protect in danger. We walked though the hallways slowly. We stopped at the door and the original Five-O team drowned their guns. I pretended not to have weapons.

The moment I saw who the terrorist was, I made my way to the front of the pack, no, the unit, no, the team. I glared at the person holding the gun to the governor’s head. He looked confused that a teen commanded that the adults and Jake stand back. I took off my mask and started yelling at him.

“HOW MANY TIMES DOES IT TAKE YOU TO REALIZ I MEAN IT WHEN I SAID “Send your people after me and they will die slowly and painfully!” A man I know as ASH walked in.  
Are they slow and dumb?  
“Who are you now? The girl who dreamed of joining the army or The Dark Knight the famous assassin (the team gasped) or Agent Scorpio.” At the mention that I was Agent Scorpio the governor was getting some of his color back.  
ASH oh ASH I see you didn’t change.  
I snorted and replied “All three and some you don’t know.”  
“We know all about you.”

They think they know everything as if.  
“Okay, if I kill your assassin with your choice of weapon you never set foot near my ohana again.”

Please just work this once.  
“Deal, you always sucked with swords.”

It worked I can’t believe it worked.  
“Swords it is then.”

“Jake, hold Chin’s keys.” I removed my chopsticks (a present from Lady Hestia) and the turned into twin Katana blades fit for I saved from the dead child of Ares (told ya it's complicated) to fight with.

The assassin was running my way. I simply threw my sword the way Percy and Nico does. The sword cut threw his skull into his brain. I miss calculated the blood spatter and some hit the governor; ASH was a ghostly white and disappeared out off the office. 

“Sir, I think you need to come with us.” Too shocked to speak he just nodded.

As we drove back the governor was in the car with Danny and Chin. I drove slowly in fear of what will happen at HQ. As we stepped into HQ we came face to face with two angry wolves.

“Billy, James, I’m sorry for how I look I had a very SCORPIA filled day. Chin you bike keys.”  
Please leave me be.  
“Why is my son wearing an army uniform?”

“And my old one at that….”

“Jack, do you smell leech?”

 

K-unit walked in and I sort of counted them. Wolf, Fox, Eagle, Snake, Cub, Hunter, Bear, Puppy, Ghost, Tiger, Panther, Parrot, Jag, Boar, Owl, Tide and leech… Wait leech the new guy is the leech… hold up new guy. My blood started to boil and then I just snapped.

“You took a new guy in that just so happen to be a Vampire!” The leech started laughing.

“She, a teenager, is what you are afraid of? By the way who of you are giving of this danger ora?”

“I dare you to find it.”  
Darn it most likely is me.  
“K-unit you can stand at that side of the room except for the nine of you. Mutt step forth. Girl mutt step back. Hawaiian natives move over to K. The three blond and blue eyed men move to K.  
War girl step forth, mutt step back. Ex assassin, old boy, water boy and softy assassin step over to K. Okay the three SEALS.  
If you don’t have powers like mutt, step over to K. if you don’t live for danger step to your left.”

“….”

“I see why they fear you now.”

“She is one lethal girl. Killed a guy with a paint ball while playing.”

“How?”  
Training!  
“I don’t know how I did it to this day.”

“I as governor give you the day off to get to know your partner.” 

 

 

 

 

Hawaii great, just what I need.  
I was walking to bag claim to get my bags. If you are wondering how I got here don’t. You see my best friend moved here and I missed her a lot. See I’m a soldier like Scorpio, but before the whole mess we were best friends. Now I’m on this water surrounded hell hole of an island.  
Why do I hate water?  
While in training with M we had RTI and I sort of drowned, but that is not the point. I need to find Scorp and tell her SCORPIA is on the move towards her.  
SCORPIA, the one’s that started this all. I was in a bad relationship with a guy that was an assassin, but I didn’t know it at that time and he was trying to get out. They found out and tried to kill my they failed thanks to Scorp, but as revenge they tried to kill her and me. She is the strongest person I know.  
Why, you ask?  
She defined herself against assassin after assassin but, she didn’t came out of it unscarred she have a stab wound to the hart and her body looks like a chopping board. Then she followed them (SCORPIA) when they took Fox and they black mailed them into working for them. Some ‘6 agent offered them a job and they took it. The job was to spy on them, but after they were officially working for them a mole in side ‘6 let SCORPIA know.  
They were tortured and experimented on for weeks they escaped, but what did they do? They went and get the SAS motto tattooed on them and contacted ‘6. ‘6 being them self only send them coordinate and they had to get there on their own. They arrive at the safe house that just so happened to be her unit out on their survival training but, Wolf being Wolf calls the training off. The Serge was not happy at all moer (darn) he almost binned them.  
Me, I’m not a great story myself. Last year I found out I have a missing brother named Daniel Williams. I need Scorp’s help to find him. My name is Alican Hazel Radulfa but everybody calls me Kitty. I’m on family related leaf and I’m M-unit’s kid operative see it all started with K having about eight kids in their unit. They are the best unit out there. Now I’m here. She now live here for a day and I need to find where she lives. I walked up to a native Hawaiian and asked:  
“Do you know a Jezebel Jade Knight?”  
“Yes I do, but if you know what is good for you. Stay away.”  
What is that all about?  
“Kyk ek gee nie om, (Look I don’t clear) what you say if it was not for her hell I would not be hier (here). Now where is she?”  
Uhhhh, he is an idiot.  
“She works at Five-0 and she is just as bad as Lt. Commander McGarrett and Detective Sergeant Williams.”  
“I think you have the wrong meisie (girl)”  
What is this ou (guy) talking about?  
“She’s been here a day and she already blow up a door and that alone take at least four months of working side by side with McGarrett.”  
I take it back ITS sound just like her.  
“Thank you.”

I grabbed a taxi and told the driver to take me to Five-0’s HQ. He just thought I was crazy. I arrived at Five-O and paid the guy and walked in to them fighting over partners.  
I slapped fox across the head like always. You see I have a little crush on Fox, but he will never know.  
“Kitty I would like to introduces you to my new team.”  
New team? Wait she’s replacing k.  
“Okay, but are you replacing k?”  
She better not replace them.  
“NO, but tall dark and dangerous is Steve McGarrett he is my inprint as well as a navy SEAL codename smooth dog and Chin Ho Kelly he is a wolf too. Kono have a difficult surname but point is she is a wolf too and lastly Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams.”  
Wait my brother works with her?  
“And this boys is my best friend Alican Hazel Radulfa or Kitty.”  
“Wait, Alican? Are you maybe my long lost sister?”  
“Yeah, but please I need to tell Scorp something.”  
“What Kitty?”  
“Scorp, bad news. SCORPIA learned that you are in a new life and they are slowly moving this way and they are in Spoons…..” her phone went wild.  
“Hello?”  
“Will you except hoe I am and my packs?”  
“And you will allow the bombs on your land.”  
“We will be there.”  
“What was that?”  
“We are needed in Forks.”  
“We will go.”  
“Thanks Steve.”  
I wish I could have heard the other end of the phone call.  
“And Sam, will he accept Leech?”  
“I forgot to ask, but we will deal. Leech, remember you are part of my pack you guys too.”  
“I speck for the hole Five-0 when I we except that.”  
“I, Kono accept you Jezebell Jade Knight as my Alpha.”  
“I Jezebell Jade Knight accept you into my pack.”  
“I, Chin HO accept you Jezebell Jade Knight as my Alpha.”  
“I Jezebell Jade Knight accept you into my pack.”  
“I, Danny accept you Jezebell Jade Knight as my Alpha.”  
“I Jezebell Jade Knight accept you into my pack.”  
“I, Steve accept you Jezebell Jade Knight as my Alpha.”  
“I Jezebell Jade Knight accept you into my pack.”  
“What is happing?”  
“You finally accepted your wolf side.”  
“Cool so I’m not the last Wolf to accept it. So Scorp, what are we going to do about SCORPIA?”  
“We’ll see, Kitty we’ll see.”  
“I will go and organize planes.”  
“Thanks Kono. Kitty, that over there is Jacob and Leech.”  
“Nice to meet you all.”  
“Kitty what do you do for a living?”  
“I’m a SAS soldier I work with M-unit.”  
“What! Mom and dad let you do that?”  
“Yeah it was the same thing to do at that time, but after that it was all I was great at.”  
“Who do I blame for that?”  
“SCORPIA and Scorp for calling Sergeant Lynch for protection.”  
“I don’t blame you, but I go after SCORPIA whit you.”  
“NO you can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“Big bro they are the worst terrorist group out there.”  
“I have the planes ready for tomorrow.”  
“Billy can Jake go?”  
“Yeah just look after him.”  
“Will do.”

 

 

WE’RE IN SPOONS... I MEAN FORKS

I WAS FREAKING OUT. My teams were late and they said they would be here on time. The worst of it all is it is only the SOME lads (not McGarrett and Williams also I can’t say men there are boys) that are late as soon as we’re on that plane I’m giving them a piece of my mind.  
** ** **  
On the plane with the lads  
“LOOK LADS, IF YOU SAY YOU ARE HERE AT 8 O’CLOCK YOU ARE HERE AT 7:30. NOW LEECH WE WILL DEAL WITH THE LEECH PROBLEME THERE.”  
Keep the Alpha voice away don’t want to scare them.  
“SORRY WE WERE LATE MA’AM”  
At least they look sorry  
“DON’T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN. IT CAN MEAN LIVE OR DEATH.”  
“YES MA’AM.”  
“NOW CHECK YOUR GEAR AND REMEMBER YOU ARE ALL IN THE DOGBOX. MCGARRETT, WILLIAMS IF YOU DON’T DO SOMETHING STUPID YOU ARE THE ONLY TWO OF THE LADS THAT’S NOT IN THE DOGBOX.”  
I think they know that.  
“Bro, are you okay I know you don’t like flying unless you fly with Blackjack?”  
He doesn’t look so good.  
“Yeah, I’m just glad uncle Z knows how much I mean to you and dad. I don’t think I would be this far of the grounds if you were not on this metal death trap.”  
“Tide, do you believe planes are metal death traps too?”  
“Yeah. Why?“  
“I hate planes too, lost my whole family to a plane crash I was in captivity in Iraq at that time.”  
“Darn, Wolf, that sucked, but you see my uncle Zeus is still a bit sore at the fact that I’m stronger than any of his sons and my sis the strongest of all of us.”  
“Why what did you do Tide?”  
Oh no.  
“Ooh I don’t know. How about kicked a Fury’s but with no training….”  
“She was not just a fury. Tide that was … never mind let’s just say she is one of the furies.”  
“In any case after that still no training and this time no weapon I killed a Minotaur with my hand, but it was raining. Then with little to no training I kicked Ares’ butt. Then traveled the sea of monsters and got the golden flies. The next year came Titans cures I lost Clarisse. She felt off a cliff and was force to hold the sky along with Lady Artemis. Boar took the sky from Artemis and I took it from her in result the gray streak. Then along came the battle of the labyrinth and I walked in on my one memorial. Then came the last Olympian and I had to kill my own grandfather. Then I disappear for a year and met the Romans, went to Alaska and got my memories back. Then the mark of Athena and Mark and I felt into tartars (sp?). Nico saved us and closed the doors of death. Then the seven of us killed Gaia. Lastly after that I was kidnapped and Scorp save my sorry behind.”  
“What your that Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus.”  
Great he was trying to run away from that.  
“Yeah.” He said slyly.  
“And you Scorp. What was our demigod live like?”  
“Complicated.”  
Just leave it be. Please I don’t want to tell my story.  
“Explain ‘Complicated’ please.”  
I think that I need to explain before something bad happens.  
“Look my father is Ares I was on a quest and came back he didn’t say he was proud or something he pointed out everything I did wrong. I snapped and threw him with a knife it hit a gap in his armor. That happen after my SCORPIA training and he didn’t even know. I mean what father doesn’t care at all about their children. The rest of the council gasped at my accuracy. Athena thought it was a rare skill even for a child off Ares. My dad, Poseidon, drenched me in sea water to clean the blood off of me. Ares’ eyes had fire in them and he challenged me to a fight. I asked if all skills are acceptable and he replied yes. I drew my weapon and put my shield up. First strike he sliced through my jacket and left me in my cargo pants and tank top. Ten minutes into the fight I gave Ares at least ten bleeding wound, but he got mad and I lost my weapons. He thought I would I would give up, but I just shifted into an Eagle and attacked as soon as I saw that didn’t work I shifted into a boar and tried again in the end I defeated him in my wolf form. I shifted back and they saw my tattoo one that said ‘I’m the best assassin out there so don’t mess with me.’ Long story short Poseidon remembered I’m the girl they saved from the dead because I was protecting my family and friends. He then gave me more powers to be able to clam me as his daughter the same with the rest. They all clamed me my brother Percy went missing I saved him and became the protector of the just, but my real dad sadly is Ares. That’s why Tide is safe with me on the plain.”  
“Are you our sister or protector the Ares kids that is?”  
“I’m your sis and protector only if you fight for what’s right.”  
Think you idiots. Why did I get these A-holes?  
** ** **  
Over the radio came the captain’s loud voice stating we’re in Forks. We walked found enough SUV’s to get us to the Rez. Four drivers were needed. Jake, Leech, Tide and I drove them. We had to stop at boarder to sort out the whole Leech thing. Sam didn’t want Leech to cross and he just had it and started to say:  
“I Emmett Callen accept you Jezebel Jade Knight as my Alpha.”  
Finally.  
“I Jezebel Jade accept you Emmett Callen into MY pack.”  
Leech fell to the ground and let out a scream that the whole Forks could hear.  
“What is happening?”  
“He is changing into a Wolf thanks to Apollo.”  
Why? Is what I want to know.

Mean while with the Cullen’s…..  
Alice: guys I lost Emmett in my visions.  
Rose: What hap…..  
Just as Rose wanted to continue to talk Emmett’s scream torn through to them. All the Cullen’s ran to the living room.  
Edward: Is that Emmett?  
Jasper: Yes and it is coming from the wolves side of the town.  
Rose: If they hurt him…..  
Bella: You’ll do what Rose, all of us chased him a way like a mutt.  
The Cullen’s ran to the Rez to see what was happening to Emmett.  
Back at the Rez  
“Scorp?”  
“Yeah Pup?”  
Please say something smart.  
“Why do they (My pack) have the same tattoos as you?”  
Wow that was a smart question.  
“It is our mark that we are a pack.”  
“I Wolf as leader of K-unit accept you Jezebel Jade Knight as our Alpha.”  
“I Accept K-unit, as part of my pack.”  
More vampires showed up.  
Leech: Scorp, do you smell Leeches.  
Me: Yeah.  
?: Emmett, how are you on the mutt’s sides?  
Who is da blond and what does she want.  
Leech: Rose, that is because I’m a Werewolf and I proud of it.  
Ooooh, the family that kicked him out like a dog.  
Rose: Emmett, you can’t be a mutt and be part of the family.  
His me family now Barbie, deal with it.  
Leech: My name is Emmett Callen. I have two older brothers my work is serving the world under the order of Scorpio the most amazing 19 year old girl and brave as well as stupid, but I will always follow her like the tattoo show.  
What that’s what they think.  
Me: Leech we have to go my dad wants to talk to my pack.  
Uh, now they mess now that I finally fit in same were.  
Leech: Witch one Ares or Poseidon?  
I explained it.  
Me: Think Leech, think.  
Rose: Don’t call him names.  
Shut it Barbie.  
Leech: Rose I’m part of her family and I guess you mean Poseidon then?  
What do ya know he can THINK?  
Me: Yeah, but he is going to kill me when he see Tides tattoo. So I’m dead when he sees that it mages mine.  
Leech: Don’t worry we’ll help. Where does he want to talk to us?  
You can try, but you will fail.  
Me: Atlantis.  
Leech: but that is under the sea.  
Know shit.  
Me: We have this theory that because you are my pack you have some of my powers if so we will be known as the Olympian pack and we then have to go to camp.  
Leech: Let’s go then.  
If we must.  
Tide: You know dad’s going to kill us for forming this big of a pack.  
Don’t remind me.  
Me: But uncle Z will be proud.  
Tide: Uncle Z is always proud of you.  
I’m not this golden girl.  
Me: Yeah to bad my own dad doesn’t want me.  
Tide: Yes that suck all ways knew I didn’t like Ares.  
You always know how to make me feel better.  
Me: What now?  
Tide: Get the pack here.  
Me: MY PACK, GET YOUR SORRY BEHINDS OVER HERE. WE ARE TAKING A QUICK TRIP.  
Tide: That’s one way to do it thanks I’ll take point you take the back if our theory proves to be wrong we can form a giant bubble.  
Me: Thanks Tide.  
THE SEA, THE SEA PUPS AND THE SCARED PUPS

“Line up please. Two per group pick your partner.”  
Man I wonder what dad wants.  
The line up  
Tide and Boar.  
Owl and Jag  
Kono (Kuala) and Jacob (Mutt)  
Steve (Smooth dog) and Danny(Bat)  
Hunter and Chin (Cobra)  
Wolf and Snake  
Eagle and Ghost  
Fox and Kitty  
Cub and Bear  
Tiger and Leach  
Panther and Parrot  
Me

(People in bold is good in water)  
I miss my old job I just hope they (SCORPIA) don’t go after my family  
“Scorpio …”  
THEY ARE MY FAMILY NOT BY BLOOD, BUT TIME SPENT TOGETHER.  
Tide: SCORPIO, SNAP OUT OF IT. DAD IS WAITING

Me: Tide, what do you think dad wants?

Tide: I don’t know, but let’s move dad is waiting. Calm down I’m sure your family will be fine.

Me: How did you know I worry about them?

Tide: I know you sis you don’t worry easily unless it is to do with people you class under ohana.

Me: Yeah, thanks. LET’S MOVE THE “WATER BUDDY” STICK CLOSE TO YOUR PARTNER. TIDE AND BOAR TO THE FRONT THEN FOLLOWED BY OWL AND JAG, KUALA AND MUTT, SMOOTH DOG AND BAT, HUNTER AND COBRA, WOLF AND SNAKE, EAGLE AND GHOST, FOX AND KITTY, CUB AND BEAR, TIGER AND LEACH, PANTHER AND PARROT AND I WILL TAKE THE BACK.

They lined up as asked and we were moving to the water all chose erupted when they could breathe under water Tide called a school of dolphins to take us to dad. It took us with the help of dolphins an hour to get to the throne room. Dad was waiting and he looked bored. Then he started to talk.

Dad: Percy where is your sister?  
He cares?  
Me: I’m here dad.  
Dad: Introduce me to your pack.  
Don’t be mad.  
Me:  
If I say your name raise your hand.  
The alphas of the pack are:  
Tide: long island  
Wolf: SAS  
Ghost: NCIS: LA  
Panther: NCIS: LA  
Smooth dog: Hawaii five 0  
Bat: Hawaii five 0  
Mutt: Travel  
Hunter: Assassins  
Bear: Recruits  
Me: Main alpha

Tide  
Jag  
Owl  
Boar  
Wolf  
Fox  
Eagle  
Snake  
Ghost  
Tiger  
Panther  
Parrott  
Hunter  
Cub  
Bear  
Kitty  
Smooth dog and Bat  
Kuala  
Cobra  
Mutt  
Leach  
And then they are all under my command

Dad’s jaw dropped to the ground after I introduced him to my pack.  
Quit dad not good, not good at all.  
Me: What’s wrong dad?  
Dad: You have a huge pack. I’m so proud.  
What a relief.  
Me: Thanks dad, but we are on mission and we need to get back sooo what do you need us for?

Dad: I wanted to tell you that your pack has all the powers you have and then Percy I want you to meet Athena’s only Child I allow in my water Smooth Dog. Never thought I would see you again.  
Weird!  
SD: Thanks for saving my life again. I will look after them I promise.  
Thanks for that.  
Bat: Can we go now? This place freaks me out.  
I don’t it is no scary it is the definition of safety.  
Kitty: I’m with Bat on this one.  
I understand RTI got to her.  
Ghost: Me too, I have too many holes in me I may sink.  
Yeah, like he’ll sink.  
Jag: yeah I know it is freaky for the first few times, but still can we go the sharks are giving me the stink eye.  
They smell death.  
Tide, Tiger, SD(smooth dog) and Me: Do we have to?  
The rest: Yes!!!!!!  
MEAN THE LAST ONE OF THEM.  
Me: the sea met his baby girl’s pack. The friends left to get the scared pups out of the water.  
Oops.  
Dad: Looks like Apollo’s power were activated.  
Uhhhhhh.  
Me: It is a bad time too.

 

Dad: Is it really that bad sprouting a poem?  
Duh.

Me: Yes!!!!!!  
Dad: Why? It may help you in the future.  
That maybe  
Me: I know dad, but we have to go.  
We Made it.  
Dad: WHY DO THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME TATTOO AS YOU DO.  
Oh no.  
Me: It is the mark of the Five-0 army they are going to run by the name of you guys. We are going to be the best out there.  
Please don’t be mad.  
Dad: Okay you will look after them right.  
He’s not mad?  
Jag: Can we go now?  
Why do they hate water its safety  
Me: Yes we can.  
Jag: Thank you, I rather take my chances with Wolf then water no offence, uncle.  
Dad: None taken it is in your DNA to hate water.

** ** **  
BACK WITH SAM AND DRY TO BOOT.

Sam: How are you alive and dry?  
Me: Half bloods. Deal with it, now are you going to stay quit and let me introduces my army?  
Sam: Yes  
Me: This is Smooth Dog (Steve) my equal, Bat (Danny) detective, Kuala (Kono) rookie, Cobra (Chin) tech, Wolf hand to hand, Eagle sniper, Snake medic, Fox language, Bear recruitment, Kitty recruit, Hunter assassin, Cub still training to be an assassin, Mutt (Jacob) and Leach (Emmet)  
Travelers, Tide (Percy) water navigator, Jag (Nico) undead, Owl (Luke) undercover, Boar (Clarisse) strategy, Ghost (G) leader of the L.A team and the ghost, Tiger (Sam) SEAL training, Panther(Kensi) keeper of Parrott and sharp shooter, Parrott (Deeks) liaison. Five-0 this is my old pack.”

Five-0’s: Hi.  
They are mad that’s funny.  
Bat: Scorp! I think you need to split us up in two.  
Danny’s right and you know it.  
Me: Yeah. Wolf! Take plane two and your team as well as Mutt and go back to London and look for signs of SCORPIA. We will look here.

Wolf: What will you are going to doing?  
Going to call the mob’s all over the world  
Me: I’m going to check with group all over AND I have to check in with Chief Swan.  
Wolf: Just be careful and Scorp.  
Me: Yeah?  
Wolf: It’s good to have you back.  
It’s good to be back.  
Me: It’s good to be back.


	2. Scorpio

SCORPIO: Jezebell Jade Knight Captain of the Five-0's

Her eyes is blueish-grey color.


	3. Kitty

KITTY: Alican Hazel Radulfa. Training

 


End file.
